Understanding
by tigerchic121
Summary: [Oneshot] On a rare snowy day in Jump City, two of our Titans make their way out of the Tower. While the day doesn't go quite as according to plan, they do gain an understanding of life, love, and snow. [RobinStarfire]


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. But then again you didn't seriously think I did...did you?**

**Summary: One-shot On a rare snowy day in Jump City, two of our Titans make their way out of the Tower. While the day doesn't go quite as according to plan, they do gain an understanding of life, love, and snow. Robin/Starfire**

**A/N: I don't feel this is the best I could have done this one-shot, but I really wanted to get it out. It's a little iffy at the beginning, but I like the end. So I may rework this later on. Also my other Titans story is on hiatus for now, because I really want to redo it and make it the best it can be. But as for now, enjoy this one-shot!**

* * *

Snow. Snow is an exceptional entity. Each flake is unique. An experience, a happening. Love is too exceptional. It's not just a regular emotion, but something much more.

In many ways snow is like being in love. Each is a unique bond, found no where else. One love, one snowflake can be initiated no where else. All love is compared to love. Snow related to snow. The most amazing thing, about these elements is that they are so complex but, when you find yourself woven in them, so frighteningly simple.

You experience love and snow, the same way. You get so caught up in the beautiful phenomenon. Your face flushes, yet you seem to sparkle. You get tingles of feeling up and down your body. They make the outside world blur and fade into one. You fall into and rely on your feelings, your gut instinct. You can **be** in snow, and you can **be** in love.

Love makes you feel fresh, new even. One taste of love, changes your prospective. Breathing in a breath of cold, pure snow, is heaven. You feel cleansed. Changed from the norm. Love and snow must be fostered. Only under the perfect conditions can they bloom. It takes time and very precise care, to keep them alive.

There is however a difference between, snow and love. Snow is an observable fact. It is known, studied, and comprised of the same substance, all over the world. A common person will undoubtedly describe it, approximately, the same. But love is in the eyes of the beholder. A being, a feeling, a chemical reaction, a want, a **need**, that lives in your soul. It happens to all in a different way.

In the outskirts of a busy suburb sat two lone figures. They sat there not because they were outsiders (even though that was a fact) but simply to escape the razzamatazz of their home. It's hard to believe really, that you can get cramped in a Tower that located in the middle of an island, ten stories high. But when a pissed off half demon, finds a certain Green Changeling, messing around with her meditation mirror, you get out. At once.

They had excused themselves to the mall. It was their excuse every time. But what's funny is most of the time; you could search the mall, for hours and hours, and still not find them.

Today, they were seated on top of a hill. A snow covered, land fill, to be exact. No hill, was that big. But it was still nice to know, that the mayor was finally doing something environmentally friendly. On the top of this hill you could see the whole city. Almost well as in the Tower. And with the night closing in fast, it was the perfect place to watch the sunset.

They had their backs against a tree. A surprisingly beautiful tree, even with out leaves. It was the type of tree that would be perfect for shade in the summer. It had a worn out nook that had housed many a person. So that's where they sat. Alien girl. Teenage boy.

To say that they sat next to each other would only be a half truth. The boy sat to the right and had an arm around her waist. She absentmindedly worked her right hand into his left. They had their feet extended; hers crossed daintily one over the other. They'd say, this was for warmth but that would be ludicrous. For she could stand the harsh nothing of space, and he had on a water proof down jacket, that could with stand the likes of Everest.

They were in complete silence. A comfortable silence, gained once, you have shared everything you needed to share. An understanding really. An understanding in the fact that they understood, that the other one was finished speaking. And they had been speaking. Everything from the fact that it was actually snowing in Southern California, to their feelings about the Brotherhood of Evil. If they wanted to talk they would. They knew not to push.

Sitting there in each others grasps, they had time to reflect. To reflect on each other, and the weird butterflies they got, being near them. Their flushed cheeks and goose bumped skin, found only when by each other. The tingles they felt, and how the other one completely influenced how they felt everyday.

The girl gasped.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" asked the boy. His arm protectively tightened around her waist.

"Robin…" she said softly. She turned to face him. Her jade eyes were a bright with recognition. Eyes met mask.

"Yes…"

Starfire looked out to the hill. The snow covering the hill, the trees, the city, was overwhelming. But completely understandable. A fact of nature, a fact of life. Starfire turned to Robin, her eyes glowing.

"I- I love the snow." Robin mulled over this for a few seconds. He gazed out over the hill, looking for inspiration. After a minute or so, his breath hitched in his throat. He gazed down at Starfire with a small smile.

"You know, Starfire, I love it too." They shifted back. But something was different. They seemed to hold each other a little tighter. Lean into each other a little bit more. Impulse almost completely took over and their faces gravitated together. Nose to nose, they barely breathed. It was peaceful, it was chaotic, it was...

"Beast Boy?"

Face full of snow Beast Boy sat up, transformed into a dog, and shook himself dry. Robin and Starfire scooted away from each other quickly, avoiding each others gazes. All three stood up.

"Eh heh...Well it turns out Raven doesn't like it when you let all of her emotions out of that mirror of hers." Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck and winced. "And Cyborg isn't particularly happy either, when 'rude' Raven eats all the meat in the house." He frowned slightly. "Actually all the food in the house..."

Robin twitched slightly. "So you are saying we have **no **food in the house."

"Um...yeah"

"You do realize that we just went to the grocery store last week don't you?"

"Heh-heh. Funny really, I kinda forgot that..."

Robin glared at Beast Boy. He opened mouth to speak, but faltered when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Starfire. Her face was serene and kind.

"Please Robin; give friend Beast Boy a break." Robin didn't need telling twice. He smiled at Starfire and turned to Beast Boy.

"Okay Beast Boy, you are off the hook-this time." Beast Boy grinned and punched his hand in the air.

"Thanks dude." He stopped and looked back at Robin and Starfire. "Can we hurry up a bit. Clash of the Planets is airing a made for T.V. marathon and I don't want to be late. I mean we do have to make two stops."

Beast Boy sped up. Robin eyed him warily before catching up to join him.

"What do you mean,_ two stops_, Beast Boy?"

"Well...uh...you see...when 'happy' Raven, decided to blast pop music in the house, Raven lost control of her 'center of concentration' thingy, and promptly threw me out a window." He shuddered. "A **closed** window."

Robin turned to Beast Boy, mask narrowed "...You've got five seconds." Beast Boy swiftly turned into a Cheetah after throwing a panicked look back at Robin. Robin got ready to sprint after Beast Boy, but stopped and looked back at Starfire.

"I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "For what?"

He smiled, and kept her gaze for a second. Then, almost pained, he looked away and took off after Beast Boy. Laughing she flew up, and then swooped down lifting him with her, into the air. They shared a grin. At that moment they also shared the same thought.

_We have all the time in the world._

It wasn't the day they confessed their love, and certainly not the day they made it. It was the day; they grew to understand their love, the magic of being in love.

* * *

Reviews are welcomed! And wanted ;) 


End file.
